Home Coming
by glasswrks
Summary: A little decorating? GAbby - sort of. Spoilers: Legend Part 1/2.


**Title:** Home Coming

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** May 6th – 9th, 2009

**Ratings:** (US) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**Spoilers:** Legend – parts 1, 2, there is another brief spoiler, unfortunately I don't know the name of the episode.

**Show Disclaimer:** The characters of _"NCIS"_ were created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill. The following companies produce the show: Paramount Network Television/Bellisarius Productions and it is presented by CBS television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: David Bellisario, Donald P. Bellisario, Mark Harmon and Chas. Floyd Johnson.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own _NCIS_ or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine, I believe. Pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Notes:** This little piece of work came to me after watching the second part of Legend. A conversation Tony and Abby had made me think and this is what I came up with.

& & & & &

Abby knew she had to make a big deal about Tim coming back from Los Angeles.

It was expected and it would have seemed odd if she hadn't, given their history.

What she could not, but longed to do was show Gibbs how much she missed him as well.

The spur of the moment hug she had given him when he had returned from Mexico had been a lack of judgment on her part. She had let her guard down and could not contain the absolute joy she felt when she saw him again.

Now, as she put the finishing touches on the decorations she had placed all around Tim's desk, she snuck a peek at Gibbs'.

To everyone; meaning Tony, it remained exactly the way Gibbs had left it, but Abby wondered how long it would take him to notice what she _had_ left without Tony seeing her.

No easy task.

Although Tony was preoccupied, namely by Michael Rivkin he still kept his eyes peeled while she was decorating.

There was a difference in the kind of teasing he did when it came to Gibbs', teasing only he could get away with, but even Tony knew where to draw the line.

Kind of.

"Abby, I'm sure McGeek will love what you did," Tony said as he pulled a doughnut from the paper bag he was carrying and proceeded to bite it in half, his eyes blissfully closing from the sheer taste.

"Of course he will," she replied, smiling at the look on Tony's face.

"Still," he said, licking the glaze from his fingers. "I'm surprised you haven't left anything for the Bossman," he told her as he finished the doughnut.

"Oh ye of little faith Tony," Abby answered.

"So," he paused as he jutted his chin out, "What ya get him?"

"None of your business Di Nozzo."

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out happily.

"Hey Boss."

"Abby."

Abby hugged Tim. "Welcome home Timmy."

"Extra time on your hands Abs?" Gibbs asked as he smiled at the decorations covering McGee's desk. It was so like Abby to do this.

"You know I could do this and my job with my eyes closed," she replied smiling momentarily before frowning. "Not that I would do my job with my eyes closed... unless it was required..." she stopped when Gibbs placed his index finger on her lips.

He bent forward and whispered, "Missed you too Abs," before placing a brief kiss on her temple.

"Ah, all is right in the NCIS world," Tony quipped as Abby blushed.

"Di Nozzo..."

"Yeah Boss?"

Gibbs simply continued to look at Tony – his left eyebrow arching momentarily.

Tony gulped, "Right Boss. No more teasing Abby."

Tim leaned toward Abby and asked, "How does he do that?"

"Years of practice Tim," she said with a wide grin, "Years of practice."

"Hmm."

Gibbs went to his desk and sat down. His eyes scanned the top looking for anything Di Nozzo would have left as a prank. He smiled pleased he had not found anything. _'He's finally learning,'_ he told himself as he opened the drawer to stow and secure his weapon.

He stopped halfway, he looked at the item in the drawer then back to Abby who had by this time given her undivided attention to McGee. She was gesturing somewhat wildly, no doubt grilling McGee about what had happened in Los Angeles.

"You want something Di Nozzo?" He asked as he locked in weapon in the drawer.

"Nah boss," he answered, silently wondering how Gibbs had known he was watching him.

Gibbs turned his head and stared, "Out with it."

Tony got out of his chair and practically sprinted over to Gibbs' desk, a smile plastered on his face. "I was just wondering about you know, the scenery..." he gestured.

Gibbs looked down, smiled and shook his head.

Abby turned to Gibbs in time to see him sign, "Thank you."

Abby beamed.

The End.


End file.
